


I've Got You

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Whumptober 2020, featuring an awful pun in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter runs into a Copycat Vulture out on patrol, from there, everything escalates.Whumptober ChallengeDay 7 - Prompt "I've Got You" - Support | Carrying
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the pun...

_ “Incoming call from Peter Parker.” _

“Answer,” Tony replied without looking up from his workbench. The housing unit for his nanoparticles had been acting up since their last mission, nothing he couldn’t fix, just time-consuming. Thankfully, he was nearing the end, just as the hand cramps were setting in. He waited a moment for Friday to connect the call before speaking. “Hey kid, what can I do you for?”

“Uh, well it’s kinda hard to explain Mister Stark,” Peter panted, a lot of background noise echoing through the line.

“Might as well give it a go.”

“Well, I was patrolling- Woah!” There was a pause, punctuated by the sound of Peter’s web-shooter. “About to head home actually, May’s making enchiladas. Have you ever tried them? They’re the best in New York.” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,  _ why did he have to choose the most talkative kid to mentor, _ but he knew better than to interrupt Peter mid-flow. “Anyway, so I was about to head back when I hear screaming, and you know, I can’t not check it out. I’d be a bad Spider-Man if I did.”

Tony sat straight, fear creeping up his spine. “Kid, are you in trouble?”

“Not at his exact moment, but… Well, this guy is some sort of Vulture copycat, it’s not Toomes- Oh, hang on, he’s getting angry.” 

The sound of Peter dip, duck, dive, and dodging filled the next few seconds, punctuated by the distincinve  _ thwip _ of his web-shooters as he fought back against this Copycat Vulture.

Tony jumped to his feet, torn between wanting to help, and wanting to honour his promise to trust that Peter could hold his own. He did trust the kid, of course he did, it’s just when your kid if out there fighting… well you want to jump in and help. Tony plopped by down on his stool and picked up the discarded tools, he’d be useless either way if he didn’t have a suit.

And then Peter screamed.

A long scream, followed by a crunch that etched itself into Tony’s soul. “Pete, talk to me.”

“Urgh…”

Tony suppressed a scream of his own, though one of rage at this new Vulture guy. That was the last straw; the nanobots were working well enough -  _ ish  _ \- to form a suit at the very least. He placed the housing unit on his chest and activated the suit, watching studiously as they spread across his body. Everything seemed to be working okay, if a little slow. Okay, a lot slow. “Hang in there, kid. I’m in my way.”

“That’s not necessary, Mister Stark, really. I’ve got everything covered.”

Tony was already in the air, heading towards the location Friday had for Peter. “It sounds like it.”

“I just had a, uh,  _ disagreement  _ with a building. I can do this.”

Tony didn’t reply. Maybe he’d get close enough to keep an eye on the fight, only step in if it was strictly necessary. That way, Peter wouldn’t need to know if he did have it handled.

Peter, clearly, was putting up a good fight. “Webswing. Webswing with a kick. Taser-web, oh, yeah, taser-web got you good.” In Tony’s opinion, the kid was having far too much fun. “Hey, did I ever tell you how much I love the taser-web? It’s really useful in, like, a bajillion different situations.”

“You wanna focus on the fight there, kiddo?”

“Oh, I got ‘em. The taser-web disabled the suit. Like I said, useful- Oh, wait, no. They’re getting up again. I take back everything I said about taser-webs.”

“Can you stop saying taser-webs? It’s lost all meaning.”

“Sorry.” Tony had a feeling Peter didn’t mean it. “Karen, can I get a web-grenade? Yes! Direct hit! That should keep you down f- Oh come on! That’s it. Mister Stark, I’m making a stronger web formula the moment I get to the lab, this guy just ripped straight through it.”

Though getting closer, Tony was still a couple minutes out, and it sounded like Peter was a little over his head. “How’s it going?”

Peter didn’t reply straight away. It sounded like he was locked in hand to hand -  _ wing?  _ \- combat, so not the most manageable situation for a conversation anyway. There was a brief moment of silence, followed by gusting wind. “Uh, Mister Stark? Please tell me you ignored everything I said and are heading here right now.”

“What hap-” Tony didn’t need to finish his sentence. He watched in horror as Vulture took the skies with Peter’s ankle firmly gripped in one talon. Peter struggled to free himself, but none of his attempts seemed to be working. “Yeah, I’m on my way.”

“Could you hurry?” Peter stopped struggling and hung down, arms dangling over his head. “There’s no water down there this time.”

“ _ Shit,” _ Tony muttered. “I’m coming, kid.” He muted his comms to Peter. “Fri, put everything into the thrusters, I mean  _ everything _ .” He watched helplessly as Vulture rose higher, at any moment, Peter could fall, and Tony was too far out to catch him.

He looked back, eyebrows knitted together. “Fri, where are the thrusters?”

_ “Sorry, Boss. I’m trying, the housing unit isn’t responding.” _

Tony thumped a hand on his chest, it helped with the TV remote so why not a state of the art nanobot unit? Somehow, it seemed to. To an extent, at least. Tony picked up a little speed.

“I can see you,” Peter said, now returned to struggling in Vulture’s grip. “You are gonna catch me, right? I just mean you’re quite far off.”

“Yeah, I’ve got you. Just having a few  _ disagreements _ of my own.”

“You know, I can see how it’s unnerving when I say that now-AAA!.” Peter slipped from Vulture’s grip and plummet from the sky.

Tony’s heart pounded. “Fri, I need every last drop you’ve got.”

_ “I can divert nanoparticles from the head and chest to the thrusters? Though I recommend against such-” _

“Do it!” Tony shot forwards, his face and chest now free of the suit and squinted his eyes against the wind buffeting his hair. He tracked Peter’s fall, his small frame squirming and flailing mid-air, even caught the sound of civilians down on the street screaming.

Peter fell behind a row of skyscrapers as Tony soared through the streets, he knew he only had seconds to reach Peter in time. He dipped, flying low to the road, still watching Peter’s fall. He counted down to impact in his head.  _ Five, four, three. _

_ Two. _

Tony held out his arms, catching Peter at the last possible second and flew upwards, landing on the first rooftop he set eyes on and panting heavily. Peter fell to the floor, legs too weak to hold himself up. Then he started laughing. Tony couldn’t help but join in, letting out all the fear and anxiety, and instead allowing himself to feel relief that Peter was still here. He offered Peter and hand and pulled his to his feet before wrapping an arm over his shoulders. “Told you I’ve got you. Don’t do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> apparently my tone in this fic is uncertain, but I'm certain it's average at best so *shrug* Maybe tomorrow's will be better


End file.
